


I'm sorry

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Apologies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fucking, Makeup Sex, Middle of the Night Sex, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile





	I'm sorry

The house was quiet when he crept in the front door. Try as he might, he couldn’t get away earlier than he this. There would be no paparazzi shots of him dancing or leaving clubs tonight. He’d been in industry engagements all day. But the back of his mind had been elsewhere. Sure, he’d stayed on topic, on task, but when the cameras weren’t snapping, Tom was not smiling.  
What troubled him? The fight he’d had with her before she’d stormed out of lunch like the tempest she was. Her bottom lip trembling and the tears in her eyes would assault his mind’s eye when he least expected it. She’d been uncharacteristically radio silent all afternoon and evening. He was half expecting her and her luggage to be gone when he arrived home.  
He breathed a sigh of relief. The knot in his gut and the tightness in his chest released at her sleeping form in the bed they shared when she was in London. He watched her for movement, any acknowledgement really as he undressed in the dark. Nothing. He slid into bed. The way she lay, partially on her belly with her knee drawn up, put that knee uncomfortably close to his penis. He gently tugged the pillow from her arms and tucked it under his head. She’d hugged his pillow to her chest. That had to account for something, right? He lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. But two unspoken words gnawed at his gut.  
Tom rolled onto his side, facing her. He lifted her leg and scooted close. His arm slipped beneath her pillow. He watched her sleep for a moment. She was lovely, despite the bit of drool in the corner of her mouth. He traced his thumb down her cheek. He frowned at the dried tear trails on her cheek. He’d been the cause of that.  
“Darling?” She didn’t say anything or open her eyes. But she moved closer, wrapping the leg over his hips around him. “Bunny, please wake up.” He kept his voice soft but prodding. His thumb caressed her cheek again, wiping more of those dried tears away. She breathed in through her nose and her eyes fluttered open. “Hello, beautiful.” She smiled sleepily then closed her eyes again. “Darling, I’m sorry.”  
Tom used his upper body strength to roll her on top of him. She lay on his chest, half awake and half asleep. His fingers combed through her hair and danced down her spine. She still didn’t answer him. It had taken everything in her to get up from the table and leave the restaurant. Then it had taken more for her not to text him or to call him as she puttered around the house, drinking wine and crying. She’d been unable to focus to write or read. Instead, she’d finished off three of his open bottles of wine, took a shower, painted her nails then went to bed, crying and holding his pillow.  
“Bunny, please say something.”  
“I don’t have to.”  
He sighed, letting his exasperation leak through. “Look, I can’t take it back. It was a complete asshole thing to say and it just slipped out. I’m sorry.” His caressing fingers finally stopped their caress of her back.  
She climbed off his chest and rolled to put her back to him. “You’re right. What do you want me to say?”  
He rolled to face her. His fingers resumed their easy caress of her back. He needed to touch her, to comfort her and him. She shrugged off his touch but that only made him grab her shoulder and urge her onto her back. She looked up at him then at the ceiling. “I’d like for you to tell me you forgive me.”  
“I’m not so sure I do.”  
“Baby, I truly am sorry.” He took her chin and turned it so she looked at him. “I am. I shouldn’t have said what I did. Are you going to stay mad at me the rest of your visit?”  
She sighed and crossed her arms over her bare breasts. “No but you could try to be more convincing.”  
He narrowed his eyes, stamping down on the flair of anger. Yes, he’d been in the wrong, but now she was being impossible. The imp in him took over. He hadn’t been cast as Loki for nothing. He kissed her, surprising her. Then he ended it before she yielded to him. He climbed over her, forcing her legs open so he could nestle between them.  
His lips placed kisses down her throat and the sides of her neck, his tongue tracing ‘I’m sorry’ when he wasn’t saying. “I’m sorry, Bunny.” His teeth scraped her collarbone then down her sternum while his hands kneaded the mounds of her breasts and plucked at her pebbling nipples.  
Tom’s mouth took over for his hands, drawing each succulent nipple between his thin lips. His tongue laved the sensitive bud until she gasped then he took as much of her breast into his mouth as he could, releasing it with a comical pop.  
The backs of his fingers skimmed her belly before moving between his body and her thighs. He could feel the heat of her against his chest as his mouth worked lower, placing kisses on the belly that he hoped would one day give him a child. He grabbed her thigh and lifted it up and out.  
She looked down at him as he placed a soft kiss to the curve of her mound. She opened her other leg. “I’m so sorry, my darling.” He watched her watch him as he lowered his mouth to her clit. Her parting lips and flushing cheeks urged him on. He eased two fingers inside her, petting her sweet spot. He watched her still when her head dropped back and she began to moan and pant. He licked his lips. “I’m so sorry, bunny.”  
His fingers and tongue brought her to the brink, licking and sucking and stroking. He closed his eyes when he felt her fingers in his hair. Her pelvis danced in the grip of his arm. He tried but failed to hold her still. She arched her back hard and shouted, pulling hard on his hair. He grunted at the flash of pain but it was lost in his pride at making her cum so hard.  
Tom crawled up her body, planting kisses on her belly, breasts and throat. Before he reached her lip, he looked into his eyes. “I’m so very sorry, baby. Please forgive me.” He didn’t wait for a response. His cockhead pushed against her cunt. He reached between them to open her just a bit more then shifted his hips and slid inside her.  
“Oh god, Tom.” He kept his thrusts short and shallow, teasing her with what he knew she wanted.  
“I’m sorry, baby.” He kissed her throat then kissed her mouth. “I’m so sorry.” He gave her a bit more. His hips trembled with his restraint. “I’m so very, very, very sorry.” He punctuated each ‘very’ with a kiss.  
Her panting chest pushed her breasts against his chest. He felt her belly clenched against his in need. She wanted him. She needed him to fill her. But her stubborn streak and quite possibly his tongue in her mouth kept her from answering him.  
“Forgive me, baby. I’m so sorry I hurt you.” Then he filled her, his thrusts quick and deep. His cock head hit her spot at this angle just right. The sounds that came from her mouth shot straight to his lower belly. God, he loved her. He wedged an arm beneath her as he his hips worked. He held her tightly, burying his face in her neck and hair.  
Her nails bit his back as she gasped. “I’m cumming, Thomas! Oh god, yes, Tom!”  
He grunted against the clenching of her cunt around his cock. He felt her relax beneath him. He chuckled against her ear. “That’s my girl.” He rode her harder and faster until he halted mid-thrust, groaning from so deep in his chest.  
Tom collapsed onto her, catching his breath. He rolled them over so she lay on his chest again. Their hearts beat rapidly, against each other yet sometimes in tandem. He pushed the sweaty, tangled hair out of her face then pulled her into a kiss.  
“I truly am sorry. Please forgive me.”  
She grinned. “What do I get if I say I don’t?”  
He laughed. “A good spanking because now you’re just being difficult.” He swatted her ass.  
She giggled and he did it again. “Oh one more.”  
Tom bit his lip and smacked her ass hard twice more, one of each cheek. “There. Better?”  
“Alright, Englishman, you’re forgiven.” She kissed him then rolled to the side he usually slept on. “Now let’s get some sleep.” He opened his mouth to protest sleeping in the wet spot then just shook his head. They weren’t going to sleep any time soon despite what she thought. He wasn’t going to be the only one sleeping in a wet spot.


End file.
